


How to Tame Your Hunter

by illumynare



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumynare/pseuds/illumynare
Summary: Taking a fireteam to the Moon had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea.





	How to Tame Your Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> If I post this, maybe I will actually finish it? :P

_"It can be difficult to lead Hunters. I suggest you hint you're from a future where they've all died."_

—Unity Clade Helmet

  


Taking a fireteam to the Moon had seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea. The Speaker might have lifted the Lunar Interdict, but the Hive still waited underneath. They were sure to be ten times worse than what Reina had faced in the Terrestrial Complex, and she'd barely survived those waves of Thrall.

So she'd told Ikora, "Of course I'll take a fireteam with me," and she'd been rewarded with a nod and a quiet, "Wise choice, Guardian," which made her feel so proud that she'd practically floated out of the Hall of Guardians.

It was only after she'd gotten outside that she remembered the first step of taking a fireteam to the Moon was _getting_ a fireteam.

And that meant. Well. 

Asking other Guardians.

Reina stopped dead. There were other Guardians around, of course: the Tower courtyard was never empty. She could see a pair of Warlocks consulting with Master Rahool, a Titan muttering to himself at one of the Vault kiosks, and a Hunter balancing on a huge purple ball.

They'd probably all heard of her. Awakening the Last Array was the sort of thing that made you famous overnight.

But Reina didn't know any of them. She'd only been risen for a month, and so much of that time had been spent on Earth, learning to patrol and fight the Fallen. Somehow she'd gone straight from "I can't say hello to them, they have better things to do than talk with a helpless beginner" to "I can't say hello them, they think I'm a great warrior and it will be so awkward."

Her Ghost, Arete, bobbed up and down by her ear as she said, "I'm sure they'd like you. Besides! You woke up the Last Array! They should be honored that you'd want them on your fireteam."

Reina double-checked that they were speaking on her helmet's private channel and that the external speakers were switched off before she muttered back, "I can't just say, 'Hello, I defeated the Hive that one time, now you have to follow me to the Moon.'" 

She tried to imagine any way that conversation could possibly go. It made her feel nauseous.

"You could ask Ikora?" Arete suggested, swirling in a circle around her head. "I bet she could recommend somebody. Come on! Let's do it!"

No. Reina was not going to tell her Vanguard Mentor that she wasn't even capable of asking somebody to join her on a fireteam.

But she had to go to the Moon.

_You have a duty to the Tower,_ she told herself sternly, _and to the rest of humanity._

Then she marched towards the nearest Guardian before she could reconsider.

The Hunter was sitting cross-legged atop the huge purple ball as casually as if she were seated on the ground. Short white hair fell around her pale blue face: she was Awoken, and there was a moment where Reina nearly retreated, because honestly the Awoken still made her nervous, but _she had to do this._

"I'm taking a fireteam to the Moon," she said.

The Hunter turned bright golden eyes on her. "So . . . ?"

_Would you join my fireteam?_

_Please join my fireteam?_

_I really need someone to help me._

_I defeated the Hive that one time, now you have to follow me to the Moon!_

_YOU HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING, SHE'S STARING AT YOU._

"You're the fireteam," said Reina, and realized that dying on the Moon might not be so bad as an alternative to this conversation.

"Wow," said the Hunter, "you sound really sure of that." She grinned, all teeth. "I didn't realize that Warlocks could see the future. Can you tell me what my odds are in the next Crucible match? Ooh, can you locate rust iron deposits on Mars? What about—"

"In the future where you don't come," Reina said icily, "you die."

She had no excuse for the lie. Absolutely _none._ But she had just been so desperate to shut the Hunter up, except the Hunter was going to just laugh at her and . . .

. . . the Hunter wasn't laughing. She was staring Reina right in the eyes—or where her eyes would be, if she weren't wearing a helmet—with a look of appraisal.

"Huh," she said, and then shrugged. "Guess I've to see how this one ends."

"What?" said Reina.

The Hunter slid gracefully off the purple ball and onto her feet. "You've got a fireteam," she said. "I'm Charis Mar."

Reina shuffled through several possible responses ( _excellent_ or _thank you_ or _exactly as foreseen_ ), then realized that probably she should introduce herself instead. But what if Charis had already recognized her? Would it sound like boasting to say, _I'm Reina Valerian,_ as if that was important news? But it would probably seem _more_ conceited if she just assumed that Charis didn't know who she was.

"I'm . . ." she started.

Charis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we've _all_ heard of you _."_

"Right," said Reina, trying not to wince. "We leave in two hours," and strode away before anything more embarrassing could happen.

"I think that went well!" Arete said brightly.

Reina rounded a corner, checked to make sure Charis couldn't see her anymore, and then banged her head against the wall. "Shut up."


End file.
